No Longer a Bird but a Spider
by BlitzPhantom53
Summary: When the black symbiote is tired of Spiderman rejecting it it crawls it's way to Jump City and takes over a certain bird boy. Maybe some RobinxStarfire but maybe. Also leave in the comments if you want more Spiderman villains in this.
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day at Jump City, Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing video games,Robin was training,Raven was meditating,and Starfire was taking a nap. "Ha beat you again!" Cyborg boasted. "You so cheated!" Beast Boy told Cyborg. "No!" Cyborg complained. The alarm rang which would obviously mean trouble. The Titans took the T car and went to the bank to see Billy Numerous robbing it. While they deal with their little spat we go to New York and see Spiderman dealing with Venom. "You'll pay for rejecting us!" Venom promised. "I don't know, you haven't even hit me yet so yeah in your gross face." Spiderman humored. "Hold on Venom you didn't go to church yet." With that he landed on top of the church and rang the bell multiple times causing the symbiote to fall off Eddie. He screamed in pain before falling to the ground. Spidey used his webs to catch him and tie him up for the police. "Yes Im not going be late to my date with Gwen, she wasn't too happy I was late cause I was fighting The Shocker." While Eddie was defeated the symbiote wasn't and made it's way towards a certain city. Now we go back go Jump. Billy was defeated and the Titans went back to the tower. We fast foward five days and no villains have attacked. It was getting dark and they all went to bed except Robin. He was working as usual. Something fell in the kitchen and he went to investigate. It turned out the bowls fell and something was covering them. Robin picked a piece of the bowl and found black goo on it. "What in the world?" The goo latched on to him and started to spread. He tried getting it off but it was no use. He statred crying for help and all the Tians woke up and went to see what was going on. "Come on Robin it's three in the morning." Beast Boy stated but their mouths fell open when they saw symbiote spreading on him muffling his mouth until it completely got all over him. He roared in a disorted voice and tendrils came off his back and attacked the others. He crashed through the windows and zipped off. 


	2. Chapter 2

He woke up with a splitting headache. "Where am I?" The boy wonder asked. He saw his old suit on but it was black and he had a full mask covering his entire face.

He looked down saw the thriving city of Jump. He was hanging upside down on a building. He dropped down on the building looking at himself. "It feels great!". He flipped of the building and dove down whooping.

He webbed zipped through the city. He could sense incoming obstacles. A bank alarm rang and he went to it. A group of robbers have hostages and robbing a jewelry store.

Robin or now Venom went through the back. He silently took down a thug and went to the front. "Who's that?" A thug asked. "Who cares, kill him!" Another one said. They fired assault rifles at him but they failed.

Venom shot a web at one of them grabbed the gun with it then swung it around and hit him the thug in the head knocking him out. He shot two webs at a two thugs dragged them by their faces and used his arms as poles stopping their momentum.

The leader pulled out a knife and swung at him. Venom back flipped and jumped up on the ceiling crawling on it,landing behind the thug, kicking him in the wall with the knife in front of him and impaling him in the chest and killing him.

He freed the hostages and webbed off.

At the Tower

The Titans heard of the jewelry heist and knew that Robin was there. "So he really killed one of them?" Beast Boy fearfully asked. "Apparently." Raven replied.

"Where do you think he is?" Starfire asked worriedly. "Who knows." Cyborg answered. They were all worried. "I think I know someone who can help." Cyborg told everyone.

He picked up his phone and called someone.

At New York City

It was a rough day for Peter Parker,Doctor Octopus escaped from prison,he has late homework,and J.J. was in a really bad mood and when J.J. is in a bad mood,it's not good.

He turned in for the day and went to bed. His phone rang and he picked it up. "Hello." He said dryly. "Cyborg!" He cheered up. "Oh that symbiote got on a buddy of yours."

"Sure I'll go to Jump City, I'll handle it." When the phone call ended he called Gwen and told her the symbiote was in Jump City and he'll be gone for a while.

He went to the airport and knew that was going to be interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

Peter arrived at the Titan Tower and went in. He saw four of the Titans sitting on the couch watching TV, well exepct one who was levitating.

"Parker you made it." Cyborg greeted. The others turned around to see him. "You must be Peter Parker!" Starfire squealed. "Uh yeah."

"So how are you going to help us?" Raven asked. "Well I've dealt with the symbiote before and I know it's weak points, sound and fire." He told her.

"Also Im someone who you might have heard of." Peter added while he rushed in the bathroom. "Someone we heard of?" Starfire asked.

Peter came out with his costume on. "I am your friendly neighborhood Spiderman!" He said dramatically. "Oh really your a spider you dont look like one, I on the other hand..." Beast Boy said as he transformed in a spider.

He transformed back to his normal self. Spiderman quite offended he shot webs at his eye while running up the walls and swinging around on his webs.

"Yeah Im a spider." He told him.

Beast Boy managed to get the webs off. "Ok your a spider." Beast Boy surrendered.

Starfire couldn't contain her excitement and started flying rapidly. "Is she okay?" Spiderman questioned.

"Yeah she's just a little excited." Cyborg replied.

She stopped flying around when something crashed in the window. It was a dead body with ripped off flesh.

"Oh boy." Spiderman worried.

"Hungry." a disorted voive said.

Venom crashed through the window landing on all fours with blood on his fangs.

"Robin!" The Titans simultaneously shouted.

"Robin dead, only Venom!" his tendrils on his back flailed around the five.

Raven sent shelves flying his way but he kicked them back at her causing her to lose her concentration while Venom made a swift kick in her face.

Spiderman and Beast Boy went from behind with Spiderman ready to super kick him and Beast Boy charging at him with a rhino.

Venom shot webs at Beast Boy's eyes. "Not again!" Beast Boy said frustrated.

Venom grabbed Spiderman's legs and threw him towards Cyborg. With four down only Starfire was left.

"You look good enough too eat!" Venom maniacally said.

"Robin stop this isn't you,stop it right now!" Starfire desperately tried to convince him.

It didn't work cause he used his tendrils to smack her in the really hard knocking her out.

"Now my feast will begin with you Starfire!"


	4. Chapter 4

Venom made sure the others were down and he tied them all up on the wall. When he was done he walked towards an unconscious Starfire. Before he could dip his fangs in her he sensed something. Sand was moving under his feet.

He tied his prey up and got in a fighting stance. "Who's there?" Venom asked. "Don't act like you don't know, I'll kill you for ditching me to the police, runt!" Sandman told him.

Sandy started to twirl his body rapidly and in the process creating a sandstorm. Multiple hammers swung at Venom and crushing him.

He punched at the sand but it kept recreating itself. He received an uppercut and a gut punch from Sandman but he wasn't done just yet.

"Now for the grand finale!" He stated. He twirled his body even faster and created a sandy tornado. The sand was distracting Venom so he didnt realize that an anvil was falling down on him.

"Actually I think I won't kill you, that was too much fun pounding ya." Sandman said. He quickly got out of the scene as police flooded the Tower.

"What the hell happened here?" One of the officers asked as he looked around the living room.

"Who knows lock em' all up just in case.

The Titans and Spiderman were in a cell right next to Venom's. This was a cell that depowers any super beings. "Let me out you idiots!" Venom shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Shut up." One of the guards told him. "Aw man it smells of rotten apples and feet" Spiderman complained. "Agreed" BB said. "Here's your food." A guard said handing them each one through the little slots.

"WHAT, this is what I have to eat, its not fried chicken or tacos, it's dried mashed potatoes." BB ccmplained loudly.

The guard ignored him and kept walking. "WHOLE GRAIN AS WELL, well I don't know if it's whole grain but it tastes like it, THIS SUCKS, I DEMAND BETTER FOOD!" BB complained again.

"Prison is gonna suck." Raven added on. "You said it." Cyborg agreed.

"GAHHH the heat, it hurts!" Venom shouted loudly. "Uh yeah man, heat hurts your suit." Spiderman yelled over to him trying to give him a useful tip.

"Wait a minute why am I telling you this!?" Spiderman asked himself.

**Will they survive prison, or will they die due to poor food choice, Beast Boy's words. I'll try to write the next chapter soon :)**


End file.
